


Plaid

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Written for slashing_lorne/prompt: plaid





	Plaid

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

John keyed the door open when it chimed, practically dragging Lorne inside his quarters. Evan had been off-world for three days on an agricultural exchange mission and John was horny as hell. He’d been waiting ever since Lorne and his team had returned through the Gate, waiting while Lorne had stopped in his own quarters to shower off three days of dust and sweat. He smelled of clean soap and shampoo now which was almost worth the extra half-hour he’d forced John to cool his heels.

 

John hurriedly unbuttoned the standard issued shirt and tossed it and Evan’s black t-shirt onto a chair. He worked on Evan’s trousers next, dropping to the floor and pulling the zipper down, tugging the pants off Evan’s slim hips.

 

And stopped.

 

He cocked his head to one side he took in the “scene”. Lorne mostly naked and in John’s bedroom was always a thing of beauty. Lorne mostly naked, in John’s bedroom and happily sporting a hard-on was even better yet. But Lorne with a hard-on in John’s bedroom wearing plaid boxer shorts was something different.

 

“What?” Evan asked.

 

“I don’t know….” John said, “I guess I always thought of you as a tightie-whitie kinda guy,” he admitted.

 

“I prefer my stuff to have a little room to breathe, thank you very much,” Evan shot back.

 

“When did you even start wearing underwear?”

 

“I always wear underwear on my days off,” Lorne replied, “just kinda like the way it feels. But not out in the field. I always go commando out in the field, one less thing to bunch up and ride your ass, you know?”

 

John’s brain didn’t get past the image of bunching up Lorne’s underwear and riding his ass out in the field. He mentally made a note to schedule his team and Lorne’s for a joint off-world mission in the next few days. 

 

“Yeah,” John agreed when his brain came back. “Me, too. I found out fast underwear and flightsuits just don’t mix.”

 

Lorne laughed. “I bet not. They’re pretty unforgiving under a set of BDU’s after about the third or fourth day.” 

 

“Well, one thing’s for certain. Those are definitely gonna look better on the floor than on you,” he grinned up at Evan salaciously.

 

Evan grinned back. He started to reply and then stopped short.

 

“Hey!” he protested, realizing that wasn’t the compliment he’d taken it for at first. 

 

Sheppard said, “Yeah. On the floor. Preferably in a corner. Under stuff. Lots of stuff!”

 

“My cousin sent me these!”

 

“I hope you aren’t overly attached to them,” John replied. “I mean, come on, Evan. They’re plaid. And they’re not just plaid….they’re flannel. Who wears flannel, plaid boxers?”

 

Evan looked at him with a fixed stare. “Me.” 

 

‘Ooooooo-kay’, John thought. ‘Definitely calls for Plan B.”

 

John pushed Evan backwards onto the bed, Evan’s pants catching around his ankles and tripping him. He fell across the mattress and John scooted after him on his knees. He grabbed the hem of the shorts and ripped them up one side, nuzzling into Evan’s balls as he did, sucking them into his mouth.

 

“You are so gonna pay for ---- oh, fuck!” Evan groaned.

 

John licked a long stripe up the underside of Evan’s cock.

 

“I certainly hope so,” he grinned.


End file.
